Fei Lure
Summary Story It was a peaceful day. A small household happy that their first child had been born to them. However, unbeknownst to them their daughter was born on "The Day of the Witch" because of this a witch visited the family. This witch cursed the small child to fail at everything for the rest of her days, she will be considered invaluable, garbage, trash, dirt, a simple pebble to be tossed into the ocean and be forgotten. The child's parents could not bear this and did their best to train the child to be good at something! Anything! But to no avail. The poor child could physically not do as she was told and was doomed to be imprisoned or worse. Fast forward a few years and this child lived in isolation with her best friend Percy Fect. A boy who did everything perfect. Fei looked up to him and did her best to copy his actions but really, with her curse she was never going to succeed. One day after trying to visit Percy's place she got lost. Like, really lost. Lost to the point of no return. Fei was put into a panic and her adventure began. The hunt for home. Did she ever find her way home? No and she is doomed to never find it. Personality Fei personally believes that no matter what she tries she is going to fail and her actions prove it! Being a major coward thinking that if she fights she'll die Fei does not want to fight anything. Fei easily gets herself into fights because of this since she fails at anything and everything. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 5-B via failures Name: 'Fei Lure, Failure '''Origin: '''What happens when Mage RPs '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''A complete and utter failure, wandering swordswoman '''Powers and Abilities: 'Failure Embodiement, has the ability to do everything and nothing as she fails at doing either and neither. 'Attack Potency: Average Human level '(If Fei's abilities fail to activate she's really normal in everyway), 'Planetary level '''with failure (Fei's curse is so bad that when she somehow got her future read she was told that her failure WILL destroy the world) 'Speed: Normal Human '(Without her failures she's normal), '''FTL '(Fei was asked to run into light at point blank. She tried and well... failed.) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human '(Normal girl), 'Immeasurable '(Her failure has led her to carry stuff against her will. This extends to carrying things that exist beyond normal dimensions.) '''Striking Strength: Class H, Class XKJ Durability: Human level '(Normal girl without her failures), '''Universe level '(Failed to die by an attack from the creator of her universe. She tried so hard to die from that.) 'Stamina: Irrelevant '(Fei's failure makes it so she can't even move or she can go on forever.) '''Range: A few meters with her sword, Infinite '''with her failures. '''Standard Equipment: * A sword created by Percy Fect. ** This sword is perfect in every way, it cannot break and can cut through almost everything. However Fei's failure negates it from cutting most things. Intelligence: Unknown '''(Fei has never stated anything about her education. However she was taught by Percy Fect. It is unknown if she learned anything from it.) '''Weaknesses: '''Coward, fails at anything and everything and nothing '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fei fails at everything which means she probably fails at not doing the normal thing. Thus if Fei tries not to she could technically do anything. Feats *Is doomed to destroy the world with one attack *Survived a blow from the creator of her universe *Travelled to multiple dimensions while trying to walk to her friend's place (her friend lives next door to her) *Dodged light when she tried not to *Is alive Category:Original Character Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 10 Category:Human Category: Magic